


bro im just chilling down here

by meatchurch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tenderness, awkward senku is life, gen is crying in the club, gen says fuck so many times, hand holding, more spaghetti spillage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatchurch/pseuds/meatchurch
Summary: senku finding gen crying alone to himself and very very awkwardly trying to comfort him. he manages it but not in the way he intended





	bro im just chilling down here

**Author's Note:**

> im back and im gay and i have moar sengens *WHEEZE* I need medical attention i love them too much for my own good
> 
> i keep hurt/comforting gen i swear i'll do something different later this sort of shit is just the food that i eat and the juicebox i crave
> 
> also im running around on all fours like a wild animal i CANNOT wait for gen's anime debut im gonna diiiiiiiie my heart's not gonna be able to handle how much i LOVE him
> 
> anyway this takes place around chapter 30-50 where gen and senku are the only revived people together and the only ones who you know... Understand each other... just give me a sec give me a sec. just give me a sec

Senku was carrying some pots of water up to Chrome's hut, but right when he was about to climb the ladder, when he heard a muffled hiccupping coming from behind one of the villager's houses. He set them down and slowly crept towards the noise, peeking his head around the edge of the shack to see what was up.

It was none other than Gen, sat against the wall in the shade, his head buried in his sleeves. It seemed that he had been trying to be as quiet as possible as to not draw any attention, but it had obviously failed.

_Tough luck bastard, I just found you. Have you been drinking?_

He walked towards him, taking care to make as little noise as possible out of a want not to startle him. Before he could smugly tell him to get up and go make himself useful (and maybe tease him a bit for slacking off), he heard Gen sniffle and saw his body shake a bit.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was crying. Alone. And God knows how long he had been there. 

Senku stood before him, frozen.

_Okay... what now? What do I do?_

Gen lifted his head up from his sleeve where be had been using it to stifle his crying. His face was red and streaked with tears. He looked fucking miserable.

"Uh…" Senku began.

Gen blanky looked at him for a second with his bloodshot eyes before forcing a smile, giving a weak peace sign, and squeaking that he was "just chilling".

Senku opened his mouth but no words came out. This is painfully awkward.

_WhatthefuckIhatecryingpeople._

Gen didn't say anything. He put his chin back onto his tearstained sleeve and looked back at the ground.

Senku put his hand up to his chin while he tried to remember what the hell you’re supposed to do in this situation.  
"What's… wrong?" Senku tried to put on that soft, concerned tone that he'd heard adults use on children, but it didn't _feel_ right. It felt strained, and monotone. Even saying something as simple as "what's wrong" felt unnatural for him. He never really had to comfort a person like this in his life.

"I just…" Gen replied, still averting his gaze.

"I-I'm sick of having to put on this goddamn facade of a loner who doesn't care about anything. Know what? I do care! And I'm fucking scared! What the fuck is going on anymore! I'm surrounded by fucking cavepeople! I wanna go home! But it's 4000 goddamn years in the future and everything's gone and—" he was cut off by a choked sob. He covered his face with his hands and pulled his legs up to his chest in shame.

Senku darted his gaze around, trying to find some place to set his eyes on that wasn’t Gen. Anything but Gen. He wasn't an eye contact person in general, and he sure as hell did not want to look Gen in the eyes right now.

"Well…" He had hardly said anything of substance so far, and Gen had just gone ahead and dumped all that shit on him. What was he supposed to respond to first?

“Okay, just hold on. Uh..."

Senku figured that he would be here for a bit. He crouched down in front of him, just like, again, he had seen adults do towards children. There’s a method to this, right? All he needed to do is copy what he had observed others do and it should be fine, right? Gen will be fine.

In the past, when people cried around Senku, he ignored them, left the room, averted his attention to some other task, waited for someone else to come to the rescue. However, there was something about this guy in particular that made him not want to ignore him. He wanted to do something to fix it.

“Okay, listen here…” his eyes scanned the ground in front of him, as if he were searching for words. 

"It… is… okay." 

That's something that makes people feel better, right? All there is to do is to do all those steps others have done, and he should be good to go, right?

Gen was outright _bawling_ now, as if Senku's presence acted as permission for him to stop stifling his tears and to full-on ugly cry.

Senku narrowed his eyes, remembering that he had seen the girls at school hugging their friends who were crying over a boy.

He wasn't a physical contact person, but here goes the next step. This should help, right?

He hesitantly raised his arm. Gen curiously watched him as Senku gradually raised his hand up to Gen's face, and…

Poked him. On the cheek.

_Is this reaching the threshold of comforting physical contact?_

He noted the gentle ridges of Gen’s petrification scar, and that his face was warmer than it should be from his crying. He grimaced when he thought of how long Gen could have been sitting out here, alone.

Gen paused his sobbing for a moment to stare at Senku in confusion. The sobs stopped for a second as he took a moment to give him a perplexed look, and then he started back up again, wailing even harder than he already had been.

_Shit! Fuck! Dammit! I made it worse._

Gen still hadn't said anything else, so Senku couldn't tell what was going through his head.

As it turns out, there is no clear-cut formula to make someone stop crying.

Senku scanned his memory for more things to try.

“Do youuuu... want to talk about it?” He still felt how mechanical his voice was. Why is it so hard to talk normally here?

“I already talked about it!”

_Oh yeah. Right._

Gen proceeded to go off regardless, talking so fast Senku could barely keep up.

"I'm so fucking scared! This is a fucking nightmare! Every, everything is gone! I just want to go home," Gen explained for the second time, out of breath. Again with wanting to go _home_.

Senku scrunched up his face.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you like, legit sad?” Senku flatly asked.

Gen's sniffling stopped and he looked up. His watery eyes crinkled and he giggled shakily.

“What the fuck are you talking about? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He kept laughing, a trembly one that was half-mixed with sobs, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

_I guess that’s a step in the right direction?_

“I don’t know! I’m just... wondering! Just asking?” Senku was talking in his normal voice now. He didn’t feel like he had to put on that fake “concerned” voice from before, as if he could talk to Gen like he was a normal human being now.

“That is the weirdest thing I have ever been asked. Maybe weirdest thing ever, period.” Gen was sitting up now.

“You’re weird, Senku-chan.”

Senku cracked a small smile himself.

"Y-yeah. I am."

Something changed, and Senku never wanted to look away from Gen. There was something about his attitude that overrode his unwillingness to look him in the face from before.

Gen had straightened his posture so that he was no longer in the fetal position, and he was sitting forward on his knees, leaning closer to Senku. He wipes his face off with his sleeve one last time.

For a moment, no words were exchanged between them. There wasn't any need to.

Senku stood back up.

He offered his hand out to Gen without thinking. Gen grinned and took it, surprising Senku. He pulled himself up onto his feet. He still looked pretty messy, and was still blinking tears out of his eyes, but his breathing was steadier now.

"Hey…" Senku said, still holding onto Gen's hand. Neither had thought of letting go.

"If you're really worried about having a home…" He cringed internally about what he was about to say. "Isn't this your home?" That was some corny shit he just said.

Gen smirked, impressed that Senku would just come out and say something like that.

"Yeah. Maybe. As long as I have you to hold onto." His turn to be corny now.  
Senku opened his mouth, wanting to respond but he had no idea what to say. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. Is that normal?

"So… uh..." he stammered, changing the subject. "Let's go. C'mon. We've been keeping Chrome waiting this whole time."

He led Gen by the hand out of the shade and into the sun.

Now, Senku was faced with his next harrowing problem: how to climb that ladder while not letting go of Gen’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

>   
PROTECT GEN'S SMILE
> 
> chrome sitting in his hut like damn where did senku go did he finally succumb to the elements
> 
> ok i swear i still wanna write smth from gen's pov later. also im obsessed w hurt/comfort. can you tell
> 
> kinda based on my experiences of trying to like, not spill my spaghetti when people are crying around me? i never have any idea what to do
> 
> follow my [dr.STONE blog](https://mechasenku.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/mechasenku) for more epic dr.stones and sengens. i'm mostly an artist so i post art more than writing lol


End file.
